All Grown up
by Kuromi Miyoshi
Summary: Greece is sent to live with Japan, How will their relationship develop? Warning Character death...
1. Chapter 1

**OMB Giripan story...might not be to good but oh well I tried...and this is by far means not historically correct at all! like seriously, so yea I'm gonna let you read...i tried to make Greece a snarky chibi**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!1!**

**...**

It was a bright and sunny day when Japan was walking over to Turkey's house, he said he had some big news and wanted to tell him in person. On his way to his house he thought of what could be so important, he new it wasn't bad news seeing how happy turkey seemed over the phone. Maybe it was about a new invention or maybe he got a big money donation from another country and wanted to show him the check.

When he reach Turkey's house he knocked on the door a couple of times and then he heard foot steps, they sounded much lighter then Turkey's foot steps it was more like a little kids. When the door open he looked but no one was standing there, he looked down and saw a little toddler only about the height of his knee with brown hair and green eyes. "Oh Konnichiwa." The toddler looked up at the Japanese man and gave him a confused look "What is Konnichiwa? Is it a type of cat? It sounds like it'd be a pretty cat."

Japan giggled and walked in to the house. "No, it means 'hello' in Japanese and I see you have a love for cats." The little boy smiled and raised his hands signaling him to be picked up. "Yea I love cats! What about you mister?" Japan picked up the little kid "They are very cute animals, I do indeed love them as well." They smiled at each other before hearing foot steps approach them.

"Oi Japan! I see you've met my new territory I just claimed him a couple of days ago, his name is Greece. He's still kind of troublesome though." Turkey laughed while leading Japan to the living room. Greece looked over at Turkey and let out a hiss "I'm not your territory! You could die for all I care." Japan looked surprised listening to the just now cheerful kid wish death upon his friend. "That wasn't nice Greece-Kun...You shouldn't tell people that." Greece who was still in japan's arms looked at him and said. "But he...he..." Greece looked on the verge of tears before he berried his face into Japan's chest.

"What did you do Turkey-san?" asked Japan with a concern expression. Turkey tried to find an excuse and quickly said "I simply tried gaining the territory i wanted by all means necessary." His expression was cold and japan knew something bad happened but decided not to ask more about it. Turkey sigh and tried to lighten the mood. "Now would you like some thing to drink maybe a snack?"

"Yes please, anything's find." Turkey walked out of the living room while Greece tried not to wipe his cheeks. "Mister Japan would you take care of me instead of that mean guy Turkey?" Japan smiled a bit at his request. "I just can't take you. Turkey would be mad and I'd lose his friendship." Chibi Greece frowned. "But I like you so much better! You like cats just like me and you look nicer." He hugged Japan while the other blushed slightly. "Thank you Greece-kun but again I can't just take you."

Turkey reentered the room with a tray of snacks and drinks, and set it on the coffee table that was in front of the couch where japan was sitting. "Here you go. So how was your trip here?"

They talked for hours about varies things and subjects. When Japan got home the only real thing he could recall was the little boy he met that day and how he clung to him the whole time he was there. He remember the face that he gave him when he left as if he was telling him not to leave.

The man felt a pang in his heart remembering how sad the kid's face was. "I wonder...if he's alright..." Japan whispered to himself. It was late and he decided to go to sleep before it got any later he made sure not to worry anymore about the young boy, he was sure turkey could take care of him.

The next couple of months went as usual with Japan meeting up with his friends Italy and Germany or sometimes hanging out with America when ever he wanted more shipments of manga and video games. Sometimes he would visit his relatives but leave soon after they got to annoying for him to handle.

Yes, his days went on normal but not one day did he forget about Greece and wondered how he was but he knew he couldn't see both him and Turkey since Turkey was busy with work and had no time to chat.

One day, while Japan finished his daily chores he received a letter. He went to his living room and sat down on his couch then proceeded to open the envelop. He took a moment to process what it said, Japan then gasp at the horrible news written in the letter, it said:

_"Dear Mr. Honda,_

_We are sorry to inform you of this but Sadik Adnan is in critical condition at one of the best hospitals in Istanbul, Turkey. _

_Please contact us once you receive this letter..."_

The rest of the letter went on with contact information and minor details about the injury.

Japan rushed over to the phone and dialed the number on the letter. He heard a couple of rings until one of the receptionist answered the phone. "Hello, how may I help you?" Japan who was still having a bit of anxiety for his friend said "U-uh Yes, um... I'm calling about my friend um Sadik Adnan...um how is he?" moments passed as the receptionist looked up Sadik's info.

"Oh..." the receptionist paused. "Well it seems that he's not doing well at all...you'll have to come in person for us to tell you the full details on his case." Japan was sad but answer back. "um..sure...I'll be there." the receptionist then said "Well if that's all you need, Goodbye." After hanging up he stood there for a moment. He was very worried for his friend and didn't know what to do. He decided it was best to pack a couple of things and head straight to the hospital, so he did.

Once he got to the hospital a couple of hours had passed. When he got there he asked the receptionist where Turkey was. She told him he was being held in intense care unit and could not be seen at this time. She also told him that in the waiting room there was a child waiting for the patient.

Japan went to the waiting room and smiled seeing the child that he loved...Japan shook his head. Loved as in his own child not as a mate, when he tried to justify his own thoughts before he knew it the kid saw him. Greece smiled and walked up to Japan he was taller now about half of his own height. "Hello Japan-San" The Greek said calmly.

"Konnichiwa Greece-Kun I see you've learn about Japanese suffixes." Japan smiled. "Hai, I learned a bit of Japanese but I'm still learning." Greece slightly smiled.

Japan was happy that someone took the time to learn his language and then frown at remembering why he was there "That makes me happy but, may I ask...What happen to Turkey-san." Greece took a long pause but Japan didn't mind.

"There was a...house fire when Turkey was cooking and when he was looking for the fire extinguisher, the fire had already grew. It had spread to the whole kitchen and living room so he couldn't get out the neighbor called 911 when they saw the fire." Japan gasped at listening to the story.

"Oh my...where were you?" Japan asked with complete concern. "I was outside playing with the stray cats...so i didn't notice the fire...anyways the doctor said he probably won't make it..."

Japan felt a loom of depression around him when Greece said that. At that moment the doctor walked in and approached them. "Ah you must be Japan i'm sorry to meet you on these circumstances but it seems Mr. Adnan only has a couple of minutes left to live. Would you like to say goodbye?" Japan nodded and Greece followed as they went to Turkey's room.

When they got there they both gasped. Turkey was badly burned on every inch of his body you could barely recognize him. Turkey's breathe was faint but he gathered his breath and said "Heh Japan, I'm sorry you had to see me like this...I thought I would die from war or something more manly haha." Turkey then coughed. "But I know I'm about to die so I want you to take care of Greece and try not to lose him okay?" Japan smiled "I will try my best to protect him don't worry and rest your soul." Turkey nodded and slowly the machine next to him slowed down in till it came to a complete stop.

Japan wiped a tear from his cheek and walked out the room to alert one of the doctors.

**...**

**Wow what a depressing ending for this chapter...but i warned you of character death...anyways don't ask me why japan was sent a letter instead of calling him cuz i ready don't kno i thought itd b more dramatic...and I'm trying not to make japan a pedo as much as possible...also Greece doesn't really care that turkey died because of what he did when he claimed Greece as his territory...soooo yup see yall in the next chap...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I rly like this chap! its fluffy and i was listening to just the two of us while writing this song. Anyways i'll let you start reading!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own hetalia or any of the characters**

**...**

It had been a week since Greece moved in with Japan. Things had been going good for the most part Greece had become more when Japan first met him but he enjoyed their silence together.

They had been sitting on Japan's couch watching the news, Greece was getting comfy while laying down with his head on the Japanese man's lap, he didn't pay much attention to the news seeing as he was still learning Japanese and didn't understand most of it.

Greece had a habit of clinging on to Japan as much as possible. Japan seemed not to mind, seeing as he thought of him as his own child. Japan took a moment away from the television to look at his new territory. He had been growing awfully fast and wondered how long it'd be before he was a full grown nation. The older man shook his head at the thought of his child growing up and leaving him.

He glanced at the clock and jump up, knocking the little nation off the couch. "Owww! That hurt..." The younger male rubbed the back of his head. Japan looked down and gasped "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to knock you off. Let me check you." Japan checked Greece for bruises or blood near his head but didn't find anything. "Ah~ Thank Kami your okay!"

"Why did you get up so suddenly?" Greece asked while still rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, I just remembered I have to meet up with my good friends Italy and Germany in an hour." The Greek looked confused. "Who's Italy and Germany?" Japan took a moment from looking for his keys. "They are great friends of mine, we use to have an alliance with each other, we were called Axis Powers." Greece smiled at how happy his owner was. "Can I come with you?" The Japanese man nodded and said "Yes, of course. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

When Japan found his keys they walked out the house. Greece grabbed on to the others sleeve until they got into the car.

They got to their destination fairly quick.

"Are you ready to meet them?" Asked Japan in a somewhat anxious voice. "Yea I guess..." They got out of the car and walked up to the Italian styled house. Japan knocked on the door a couple of times before the door swung open. "Oh Japan! How's it going its been so long!" The happy Italian laughed and dragged Japan into the living room, Greece clung onto Japan's sleeve as they were dragged.

Greece was a little surprised at how cheerful Japan's friend was. In fact he thought they would be more like Japan.

"Italy-kun it's only been about two weeks since we have seen each other." Japan smiled at the Italian. "Oh where is Germany-san?" Italy jumped up from the chair. "Oh he went to the store! I think he will be back soon. Which reminds me, do you want pasta for lunch?" The Japanese nodded then looked at the Greek "Did you want pasta Greece-kun?" Italy looked at the kid "Ve~ I didn't even notice this cute little baby." Italy squeezed his cheeks.

"Nya that hurts... and I'm not a baby..." Greece hid behind Japan's leg and rubbed his cheek. "Actually he's a nation...His name is Greece." Japan smiled and patted the little country on the head.

"Really? You never told me about him." Italy sat back in the chair as both Japan and Greece sat on the couch. "Well I only claimed him about a week ago, I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Haha it's okay! Ve~ you're still coming to my wedding right?" Italy tilted his head. "Of course. It's not everyday I get to go to a wedding." Japan chuckled with his hand over his mouth.

Before their conversation could go on the front door opened. "Oh Germany is home! Ve~ I'll help him with the groceries." Italy greeted the German and walked out to the car parked in the drive way to get bags filled with different vegetables.

Greece turned his attention to Japan and asked "That Italy guy is getting married?" Japan turned and said "Yes the wedding is in a couple of weeks."

"Oh who's the bride?...another country?"

Japan laughed and said "It's actually Germany-san and Italy-kun is the bride." as he pointed out the window where the said two were blushing and enjoying each others company.

"So...they are having a wedding...but I thought countries that were unified just had to sign a piece of paper?" Greece was somewhat confused until Japan said "Well that's true but they aren't getting married for political reasons. They are getting married because they...love each other."

"Love...?" Greece repeated in a hushed voice. He wasn't to sure of what love was but considered it as how he felt about Japan.

Italy reentered the living room but this time with his waist rapped by a tall, muscular, blond man. "See Germany, Japan has a new country with him!" Cheered the shorter man as he pointed to the Greek.

"Yes I see. Hello Japan, it's been a while." The German waved to Japan with one arm still rapped around the Italian. Japan stood up and bowed and sat back down saying "Hello Germany-san. How have you been?"

"Good for the most part well when Italy isn't getting in trouble all the time." Italy pouted but knew it was true. Germany sat on the chair across from Japan and Italy sat upon Germany's lap.

"So when did you get another country?" Greece gazed up at Japan as he said "Only recently...He was given to me by my friend that just past away." Japan pause a moment before starting again. "Anyway...He's been growing reasonably quick. So I don't think it will be long until he's a full grown nation." Japan grinned at Greece and let out a sigh. "But hopefully he will not leave me to fast, like I did with my own brother."

Greece got up from the couch and hugged Japan. "I won't leave you." Said Greece in a lazy voice.

"But it's only natural for a child to leave their parents to go and live their lives." Japan hugged him back.

"Awww Ve~ Germany we should have a baby!" Italy smiled but Germany let out a sigh. "You realize its impossible for two men to have a child."

"But we could always adopt...Oh maybe another country..."

"Lets talk about it after our wedding."

**... **

**AWWW the gerita is just so sweet x3 and i hope you enjoyed this chapter i'll put another when i'm out of my writers block. so bye bye for now**


End file.
